


Heat

by elmyra



Series: Breath of the Wild Drabbles [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabble, Dysphoria, F/F, Misgendering, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Trans woman Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 17:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmyra/pseuds/elmyra
Summary: Link finds herself.





	Heat

Link's new armour is shock-proof, which is nice, but he misses the light, floaty clothes he got to wear in Gerudo.

A small child in Zora's Domain calls him "mister", and something about it _grates_.

For a while he thinks he's just missing the desert heat, and maybe Isha, but the heat of Death Mountain doesn't seem to help, and everyone here calls him "brother".

"She's back!" Isha shouts, smiling widely, as Link enters her shop.

Link feels something settle deep inside at that, like coming home, seeing old friends, but also _more_. Like finding oneself.

Yes, Link thinks. She.


End file.
